Immune to Me
by LadyHawk98
Summary: Isabelle Connors is the third partner of the Tuck and FDR duo. She also happens to be one of Lauren's best friends. To make matters worse she is in love with Tuck. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

This Mean War

I'm wearing a tight form fitting black dress and I'm not exactly happy about it. One reason is the lack of movement I have in this dress which, given my occupation, can mean life or death. On top of that I'm wearing high heels which further hinder my abilities. My boss doesn't seem to care. She told me I am strictly to be eye candy on this mission. I've been called many names "bitch" seems to be the most popular one out of them all, but I have never once been called "eye candy." I was raised to be the best and my father expected a lot from me him being one of the best agents the CIA has ever seen. I hope to follow in his footsteps. My training contains a lot of martial arts jujitsu being my favorite. I am also one of the best snipers the CIA has seen. My knife throwing skills are decent, but nowhere near where I want them to be at. I can speak 7 languages and read and comprehend 10. I am also a good researcher, but the computer things some of the tech guys have shown me are totally foreign.

I hear some static coming from my ear piece "Mission is a go. I repeat you are good to go" I hear Collins, my boss, say. I turn and scan the crowd for my team members. I spot them talking to some women with way too much makeup and not enough clothing on. Its typical behavior for FDR, but my heart sinks as I see Tuck flirting with one of the women. My father taught me that emotions were a spy's downfall and I have a foolish attachment to Tuck Henson. I quickly suck up my feelings as I hear a helicopter land.

I walk to my position at the bar near the opening to the helicopter pad. I order a random girlie drink to keep up with my act even though I despise girlie drinks. My job is to distract the younger brother, Jonas. He has a reputation of being a playboy and I fully intend on exploiting that reputation. I get my drink and turn just as the two brothers enter the room. I flip my long brown hair over my shoulder and give him a seductive smile paired with a flirty finger wave. Naturally Jonas starts to think with the brain that isn't in his head and starts to walk toward me. It was going according to plan, but his brother grabbed his shoulder and whispered something in his ear in German. I effortlessly translated it to "stop thinking with your dick. We have a job to do." I smile and try not to laugh. "But she is so beautiful" "So we can pick her up on our way out." Pick me up? Was I just some prostitute? Jonas turns to me and says "I will be back later. I promise." His accent is very good and his English surprisingly not bad. I put on my best pouty face "Alright I guess I can wait a little while longer." He gives me what I guess is supposed to be a sexy smirk, but it ends up making him look like he is in pain.

I turn around and give an eye roll. "You are doing great." I hear Tuck say in his sexy British accent. "We aren't supposed to be communicating over the system Tuck. Collins's orders." "Yeah I know, but you look like you need encouragement." "Yeah Izzy. I'm surprised that you haven't punched Jonas in the face." FDR chimes in. "Can we talk about this later guys?" "Aww come on Iz quit being a goodie two shoes." "I am not a goodie two shoes _Franklin_." "Hey that was uncalled for." He always gets touchy when I use his real name instead of FDR. "Are you kids finished? Cuz last time I checked you guys were on a mission." Collins interrupted. I scan the room and see FDR and Tuck look like a child being scolded and I'm pretty sure I look the same way. "Yes ma'am." We all say in unison.

All of a sudden gun shots are fired. "Shots fired. I repeat shots fired. Five men down." Collins says as Tuck and FDR get into position. I spot Jonas and I try to lure him a way with a smile and a tug of his arm as he walks my way. It works for a moment, but Karl stops him and says in German "just take her with you!" Jonas nods "come on lets go." He takes my hand and leads me to the helicopter "where are we going?" I ask trying to keep up with the ditzy girl façade. "Someplace other than here" he replies in English laced with a rough German accent. Forget the façade. I yank my hand out of his grip "I am not going with you." This is when he gets forceful. He grabs my arm _hard_ and yanks me toward the door. Jonas is stronger than I am and with the dress and shoes on I can hardly keep up let alone fight him, but I still try. I yank and pull only getting him angrier. He pulls harder and I almost fall, but my dress rips. I stamp the heel of my stiletto into his foot causing him to cry out and let go. I quickly shuffle away and that when all hell breaks loose.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright I want to thanks to musicluver246 for following my story. This is my first ever story so please be gentle. I would really enjoy comment and constructive criticism as long as it nice and not rude. Also I may not be able to publish stories that often due to high school.

I run and get behind the bar cursing silently cursing Collins "no problem my ass." I mumble under my breath. All I brought with me was a knife. Then I get a bright idea. If there was a meeting the Japanese people had to have packed some heat when dealing with the Heinrich brothers. I attempt to make a run for it, but Jonas comes after me. I guess almost breaking his foot wasn't a big enough sign that I was just not that into him. He grabs my wrist yanking me back. Damn heels. I quickly throw an elbow back, but he catches it. Again he pulls me toward the helicopter and succeeds in getting me close.

"Isabelle!" I hear Tuck yell as he jumps up taking aim at Jonas "Let he go." "Make any move pretty boy and I will end her" Jonas growls jamming his gun in my temple. "Tuck take the shot" I say calmly because we both knew if he took me it wouldn't end well at all, but he doesn't listen. Jonas chuckles pulling me back into the helicopter, but I notice that the other door is open so once he is teetering on the edge I throw my body toward him making him fall on the ground on the other side of the helicopter , the side closer to the roof's edge.

I kick him as he tries to get up and throw a punch knocking him down. I reach down and try to free myself from my heels, but the clasps won't give. Jonas seizes the opportunity to grab my arm and throw me out of the helicopter and over the edge. I manage to grab on and hold myself up. Karl steps to the edge and hands Jonas the gun that he dropped in our struggle "shoot her" he orders in german. This is the only moment that fear seemed to grip at me as I stare down the barrel of a gun hanging fifty stories in the air. I close my eyes expecting a gun shot and my life to be over, but I hear a struggle and see a flash of two men who mean the most to me (one more than the other). Tuck is beating up Jonas as FDR grabs my arm helping me up. Tuck punches Jonas in the face really hard. Jonas looses balance grabbing the ripped fabric in my dress and FDR's suit pocket. My dress fabric was already compromised and ripped off in his hand. FDR's suit pocket couldn't handle Jonas's body weight and his pocket rips as well. I drop onto the ground and make a grab for Jonas's arm trying to prevent him from a horrible fifty story drop, but I am too late and I watch him as he drops.

I stand and brush myself off and take inventory. Few cuts and bruises nothing to serious my dress is torn and my heels are surprisingly still here. I reach down grabbing the ripped fabric in both of my hands and pull ripping the dress up to my upper thigh so I can walk freely. Tuck and FDR both give me a weird look "What you try wearing this dress. Now hold still." I grab FDR's shoulder and take off my right heel and then I alternate to Tuck and take off my left heel. I chuck them off somewhere in the mess. FDR looks down "Heinrich is not going to be happy." "I'm more concerned about the boss" Tuck replies "I have to agree with Tuck on that one" We all make our way to the exit "Isabelle I am impressed" FDR says to me "Impressed with what exactly?" "You had Jonas on the hook from the first time you flashed a smile at him" he states. "So?" "So Izzy? Your power over men never ceases to amaze me." Tuck chimes in "Yeah, but it seems that you are immune to me." I mumble "What did you say?" "Oh nothing" but FDR heard what I said and gives me a sympathetic look. "Hey I wonder if those girls are still here" he says changing the subject Tuck just shakes his head and I give him a look "yeah I thought so too."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to , Aroara Moon, BlueEyedGunSlinger, Dominic19832002, Mimaligirl2012, Mrs. Hanes, Ms Saxobeat, Nicole0930, PhoenixUnicorn115, TheNinthSaint, andrea1234, back2vintage, bug813, charlottekerr25, kinkymistress87, luna-auroraqueenofthenorth, obbbid, , xMidnightLilliex for following my story I never expected so many people to like it. I apologize for not updating life has been pretty hectic and I only get a certain amount of time on my laptop.

I only had time to drop my bags off and take a shower at my apartment then back to HQ. I meet FDR and Tuck at the door and we ride the elevator up together. "Maybe Collins isn't upset at us at all." FDR says nervously I just gave him a look we all knew better than that. "Yeah she is pissed." he mummers we walk out as the elevator door open. We make it to the middle off the vast room of CIA workers when we hear Collins "Tuck, Isabelle, FDR" we all look up and sure enough Collins is on the balcony. She jerks her thumb back which means she wants to see us in her office… great. We all go and sit like three kids in the principal's office. Tuck is on my right, FDR on my left, and I'm in the middle. "Six men in the morgue. A body in the middle of the street." "Yes " piped up Tuck "but we did mange to…" "Shut up." Collins interrupted "That's me shutting up now" I pat his hand, but that sent a storm of butterflies in my stomach racing so I quickly placed my hands in my lap. Collins glared at us "the mission parameters of the Heinrich case were clearly indicated to be covert." She throws down a picture of Jonas in the street spectators surrounding him. "Thanks to you three geniuses. Heinrich will be seeking revenge for his brother's death. You guys are grounded." Grounded. I stare at her shocked "What!" I glance at Tuck and FDR "Grounded?" Tuck groans and puts his head in his hands. FDR just stares like and idiot and I throw my head back a sigh. So we go to our shared office and sit there. I start to tap my feet, FDR joins with tapping pencils, and Tuck spins his gun on his desk. I feel my phone vibrate and I look to see a text from my best friend, Lauren, asking if we could hang out. Thankful for the distraction I quickly escaped this boring office to hang with my best friend. I head to our favorite sushi place, well its actually her favorite place because I despise sushi. The idea of eating raw fish that has the potential to give you a parasite has never had a really big appeal to me. I enter the shop and sit down at our usual spot and seconds later Lauren walks in and from the look of her she has been at the gym. She seemed upset though. She rushes over and sit down I open my mouth to ask what's wrong, but she beats me to the punch. "I just saw Steve and I said peace as I walked away. I totally want to die right now." I try to console her and I was interrupted yet again by the one and only asshole known as Steve as he walks in and sits down next to us with another girl and seeing the huge rock on her finger I assume she is his fiancé. "This is too funny. Oh this is probably for your boyfriend Ken" I look over at the guy who usually served us and his name tag read "Ken." Man I need to teach her how to lie better. "No, Sushi for one always for one." I glare at him and he quickly went back to making sushi.

The rest of the meal went without a hitch except for when Steve and his fiancé start to make out which almost makes me throw up. I mean who makes out after eating raw fish? Lets just say that I have never seen Lauren eat sushi faster in my life. I felt bad for her and I really wanted to kill Steve for what he did to her. When she was finished we went to her place so that she could change before having an emergency girls meeting but unfortunately Trish had to go grocery shopping so we went to the supermarket with her. "Ugh! It was the most humiliating moment ever." "Your problem" I tell her "is that you need to learn how to lie better." "Yeah, you should have said 'I have a fiancé to but he's not here since he has surgery for a penile reduction scheduled for today because his penis is so big that it lands a poltergeist." "That's a little extreme and it doesn't really make sense Trish" I tell her "The problem is that I can't think of anything when I see him. I just can't believe I gave up everything for him. I just feel so stupid! I mean I left my friends and my family-" "Don't say that" Trish interrupted "We are happy that you moved here. We all have a very happy life together." Lauren just sighs "I just thought that he was my person." I rub her back "We both thought he was your person, but he turned out to be an ass." "You need to get back out there Lauren." Trish adds "Hey I'm dating." "No you aren't." she glares at me but she knows that I am right. "Hey you know what you need to do!" Trish exclaims and we both give her puzzled looks "Join a dating website!" Lauren groans "Again with the dating website!" "Actually its not a bad idea" "Well if you join with me I will. I mean you need to date other men and stop pining over that coworker of yours" I lightly hit her "I do not pine!" Trish and Lauren give me a look "I don't and to prove it I will join the website" "Yay!" Lauren squeals. What did I just get myself into?


	4. Chapter 4

musicluver246, kinkymistress87, back2vintage, obbbid, PhoenixUnicorn115, xMidnightLilliex,charlottekerr25, Aroara Moon, andrea1234 ,luna-auroraqueenofthenorth ,TheNinthSaint ,bug813 ,Dominic19832002 ,Nicole0930 ,Mimaligrl2012 ,Ms Saxobeat ,BlueEyedGunSlinger , , Mrs. Haynes ,Heartless-Princess33 ,LucienCaesar ,FabFiction15. Thanks everyone listed for following my story I really didn't expect so many people to like it. I also enjoy all the reviews and I would appreciate more!

It's been a few days since I created a profile on that stupid dating site and I have yet to hear if Lauren kept up her end of the bargain. I realize that in doing this all of my personal imformation is out in the open which can be a really big disaster especially in my line of work, but I could handle myself. I went to my room to get changed into some workout clothes when my phone buzzed in the back pocket of my jeans. I take my phone out and saw that FDR was calling me. "Hello?" "Hey Issy I was just wondering if you could come with Tuck and I to my Nana's." "Your Nana's?" "Yeah we are having a little family get together." "I don't know FDR I wouldn't want to intrude. I mean if it's for family" "Isabelle stop that you are one of my best friends you practically are my family now get ready and we will pick you up soon." FDR hangs up before I could even reply to that statement. Truthfully I was always uncomfortable when I went to FDR's Nana's house. He has such a big family and they are all so loving and growing up I never had that. My father was cold and calculating he never shared or showed his feelings. My mother was the opposite, but she left me with my father. She told me I was "to much of a burden." I could tell her leaving him hurt my father and after that he always treated me differently keeping me at arm's length. So having so many people being all caring and saying "I love you" makes me feel smothered. I get ready as I was told to do letting my hair down from its braid giving it soft pretty waves. I decide to wear a sea foam green sundress since all I usually wear are pant suits or pencil skirts so something less professional and more fun was just what I needed. I applied some makeup but not much just the basic eyeliner and mascara. An hour later I hear my apartment intercom buzz which told me that FDR was here. I quickly grab my purse and slip into some flats as I opened the door and locking it behind me. In minutes we were on our way. When we arrived we walked straight to the table that Tuck was saving with us. Seeing him in his brown sweater with the sleeves rolled up made my heart beat a little faster. I hated the way my body reacts when I see him and if I could control it I could. My heart seemed to have its own agenda and started beating faster especially when he noticed us and his blue eyes sparkled as he smiled at us. This terrified me even more because the last time I felt this way something awful happened. Even though I realize that Tuck is nothing like _him_ I still feel a little scared. We head over to the table and on the way FDR grabs some cake. We sit down "Thanks for having me at your Nana's" Tuck says "Yeah thanks." "Are you kidding me? You two are my best friends we _are_ family." FDR then takes a bite of his cake and groans "Oh my god. This is gluten free here have a taste" holding the fork out to me and I take a bite and it was surprisingly good. Then FDR's grandpa walks up and says to me "What is a beautiful young woman like you sitting around with two losers when you could be dancing with me?" "You know I was just asking myself that question." I smile and take his outstretched hand "Hey." FDR and Tuck say in unison. I just look back and smile at them. It was a slow dance nothing special and the song quickly ended as I went to sit back down I see that FDR's grandpa and nana go off to dance. I sit down and notice that Tuck had a dreamy look on his face and I was wondering what he was thinking about when FDR interrupted with "it's kinda gross when they kiss." I roll my eyes at him "Hey Mr. Deep-In- Thought you wanna talk about it?" "I was just-. That kind of thing's lovely isn't it? It's really lovely." I look over at FDR and see that he was just as confused as I was. "What's lovely?" I ask "I love the way they look into each other's eyes like that" "I'm pretty sure that's the cataracts." FDR replies. I punch his arm "you are so unromantic." Tuck looked a little hurt at that comment "Okay. You asked me a serious question didn't you?" "Yeah" "well you want a serious answer?" FDR and I nodded "Put down the cake." "Alright cake is down." "Thank you." "Alright talk to us." I tell Tuck. "Okay I trust you both. I know you guys will do anything for me. You guy will take a bullet for me. I would for you both as well, you know that right? Can you imagine what that would be like with a woman?" I leaned back in my chair "And what does that make me?" "Oh come on Issy you know what I mean?" "Obviously I don't" I grab my purse and storm off only to realize that FDR drove me here. "Dammit" I mumble as I pull out my phone to call a cab. On my way home I realize that I over reacted a little but the idea of Tuck being like that with another woman made my blood boil. I arrive home soon after and walk up the side walk searching for my keys when I notice a bouqet of roses on my door step. I pick up and open the envelope addressed to me. There was only one word Soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all of the people who have followed this story. I know that I don't post new chapters all that often and I apologize for that. I would also appreciate some rates and reviews if it isn't too troublesome. I just want to remind anyone that I am not an experienced writer so there may be some mistakes and I apologize in advance for them.**

_***Warning Language gets pretty intense***_

I sit on my couch and stare at the bouquet of red roses that now lay on my coffee table. My hand shakes as I reach to pick up the note that one little word causing ice to course through my veins. There was no mistaking who the note was from. It's from my ex, Dylan. His handwriting was unmistakable, but his reason behind it was completely unknown to me.

You see the last time I saw Dylan was when I stabbed him in the back both figuratively and literally.

Dylan and I were partners. It was my first mission as a full fledge agent. We were to pose as a married couple and get close to Anthony Rijn and his wife Helen. Anthony Rizzoli was the head of the Rijn family, a notorious mafia that was trafficking drugs and illegal weapons into the New York area. The mission went off with a without a hitch and we took down the Rijn family, but along the way we became involved.

At first the relationship was great it was the first time that I have ever felt loved and coming from an affectionless childhood it was a pretty big deal for me. If I had to describe our relationship I would describe it as perfect. His love grew to the point of obsession. He became possessive, jealous he started to hate me just as much as he loved me. I didn't realize how toxic the relationship was until the night he accused me of looking at another man.

"_I wasn't looking at him I swear!" I pleaded with him. I have never seen him this angry before "I would never do that!"_

"_Don't lie to me!" he roared and I flinched as he grabbed my arm tightly. "I saw you looking at him you little whore!" he yelled in my face._

_That's when I got angry "I am not a whore! If you see that waiter as a threat then that's your problem! Don't take your insecurities out on me!" _

_I didn't see his fist strike me but one moment I was yelling and the next I was on the ground clutching my cheek seeing dots. I was too stunned to react, but Dylan didn't stop there he pulled me off the ground by my hair and shoved me up against the wall causing me to slam my head against it. His hand wrapped around my neck and he squeezed. _

"_Don't you ever fucking talk to me like that again you understand me? Ever." His breath was hot against my cheek and his voice was low, barley a whisper. I knew that he was a violent man I've seen him beat men senseless before, but never did I think that he would ever do that to me. _

_Dylan relaxed his hand and I dropped to the ground clutching my neck and gasping for breath. I knew I needed to get out I just didn't know how._

_On my last solo mission I had to find a mole. One of our agents was selling secrets to Iran and Russia and my orders were to find an intercept him, but if things got hairy to eliminate the threat. Going deep undercover I realized it was Dylan. So I set up a fake meeting convincing him that I was an interested buyer and he bought it. We met at an old abandoned warehouse cliché I know but it was private._

_I arrived early and concealed myself in the shadows. Soon after Dylan came in searching for his "potential buyer." I will always remember his face as I stepped out of the shadows._

"_Isabelle what are you doing here?" His voice was a dangerous whisper a sign that he was pissed. I learned to read emotions fast so I can prepare for his fits of anger. Normally I would have flinched, but I was in charge I had the power and that is when I made up my mind to do what I had to. To get out of this relationship permanently._

"_The question is Dylan what are you doing selling our secrets to rival governments?" I circled around him like a predator does his prey._

"_That's none of your damn business!" _

_He was arrogant and kept his back to me as I stood behind him. He believed that I wouldn't do anything and in any other situation I wouldn't, but I was desperate and so I took a knife out of its sheath and plunge it down in his back to the hilt. I left him there to die._

I actually thought I killed him, but I was wrong and this note was the only evidence of my failure. Now he would get his revenge how I didn't know but I know that he will keep his promise. I grabbed the bouquet ignoring the thorns digging into my palms and shoved them down the garbage disposal. Once the last stem was ground up I felt a little better but not much.

I was stressing out about what to do when my computer binged. I realized that I never shut it off and it was still logged on to my dating profile. Since it's already up I decided to check it out just to see who I was matched with. I scroll through my potentials and right at the top is Tuck. My heart squeezed at that sight.

"If only." I mumble as I scroll down again. There were some pretty interesting guys, but none that really caught my eye. There was a small ping alerting me that I have a message.

_James: Hey just wanted to know if you would like to go out some time._

I look at the profile picture and the man was attractive. He was your All American boy type: Blonde hair, Blue eyes, strong jaw, thin lips, and a straight nose. I checked out his profile. James Hall, 32 years old, 6'3", Interests are football, long walks, dogs, and girls who aren't afraid to speak their mind.

"He seems interesting." I open my company laptop and type in James name and information to the CIA security database. My phone buzzed a second later.

"Agent Connors, verification code Alpha, Charlie, 81926." A complete background check pops up onto the screen.

James wasn't on America's most wanted list, but he wasn't exactly a choir boy either. I was sitting there contemplating on wheither I should say yes or no. I scroll up to reply when I saw Tuck's picture again. I hit reply.

_Isabelle: Saturday sound good? _The reply came two minutes later

_James: Sounds great! I'll pick you up at 7._

I take one last look at Tuck picture. "Can't wait on you forever."


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry for the wait just been in kind of a funk lately. Hopefully you will enjoy. Leave me some reviews please!**

James told me to dress up since he's taking me to a nice restaurant so I put on a form fitting floor length red dress, curled my long brown hair and pinned it to where it cascades down my left shoulder, applied dramatic eye makeup and apply red lipstick. I slip on my black stilettos which added 4 inches to my height making me 5'6".

I check my phone and see that I have some text messages from Tuck all of them apologizing for earlier. I send him a text. _Don't be sorry. I overreacted._ The intercom to my apartment buzzed so I toss my phone on my bed and run to answer it. I push the speaker button.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Isabelle Connors?"

"Yes this is she."

"Hey Isabelle this is James."

"Oh. Hi yeah I'll be right down."

I grab my purse and I run to grab my phone. I lock up my apartment and head down stairs to meet James. I get down stairs and I see James and thank the lord he looks exactly like his profile picture. He smiles when he sees me and I notice that he has dimples.

"Hey you must be Isabelle."

"As a matter of fact I am and can I just say that I am happy to see that you didn't lie on your profile."

"Oh God trust me I know how that feels." He rolls his eyes and rocks back on his heels "Well shall we go?" he asks kind of shyly. My reaction is to smile at him and say "we shall."

We arrive at the restaurant and we got seated immediately. He was trying to impress me, but I saw him slip the hostess some money. Still it's the thought that counts I guess. I have never been here so James helps me order. The waiter writes it down and leaves us to our own devices.

"So what do you do?" James asks suddenly

"I sing actually" I take a sip of wine and continue "on a cruise ship actually."

"Wow that has to be exciting." I smile and take another drink.

"It is actually. I get to travel to all different places. Meet new people. I love it" I sigh and look at my hands "it does have its downsides though." A look of concern crosses his face.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just with traveling you don't really get to have friends or really have any roots. I mean I haven't had a chance to really see L.A. Whenever I get off one ship I then get on another. It's actually really tiring." I look away until James touches my hand that is lying on the table. He looks like he is about to say something, but then his phone buzzes.

"Excuse me" he says as he looks at his phone "I got to go make a call."

"That's okay go ahead." I smile and wave for him to go. As soon as he is gone I blow out a sigh. I set my elbows on the table and I take in my surroundings. It really is a nice place.

"My my you always did look good in red" a voice said behind me. My heart drops as I hear him. I never thought I would especially in the state I left him in.

"Dylan." I growl as he sits in the seat James was occupying only a few moments ago.

"Isabelle it's been a long time." He smiles as he places the napkin on his lap.

"Not long enough and what do you think you're doing?" He holds his hands out as if it was completely obvious.

"I'm eating with an old friend." He says as innocently as he can.

I stand up and lean in "We are not friends." I growl at him. I then hear the familiar cocking of a gun. My eyes widen as I look into his.

"Sit down Isabelle." Since I didn't bring my gun I comply with his request. "good girl."

"Don't talk to me like I am a dog." I seethe at one time I was afraid of this man, but not anymore. Even if he has a gun pointed at me. Dylan wasn't expecting my hostility. I guess he thought that I was the love sick girl that I use to be. Truthfully I still am, but I'm no longer love sick over him.

"I've never seen you as a dog Isabelle. You are much too pretty for that." I roll my eyes as he leans back in his chair surveying me. "I forgot just how beautiful you were." His voice was softer as if he wasn't really speaking you me, but to himself.

"Just tell me what you want Dylan." I was starting to get a little scared. Dylan did not seem like the man that he used to be. He looks imbalanced like the smallest thing could make him snap.

"Don't you see Issy?" he looks at me almost pleadingly "I want you back. I love you more than anything." He grabs my hand with his and holds on like I'm the only thing keeping him here. That is when it hit me and I start to panic a little. He is desperate and from experience I know that desperate men do desperate and dangerous things. I try to pull my hand away, but he grips tighter. I could feel the bones in my hands grind against each other. I grit my teeth hiding the pain.

"You had your chance Dylan. Actually you had a lot of chances. I loved you more than anything, but you betrayed me and our country." I yank my hand out of his grasp and flex it a little. I stand and turn to walk away when he grabs my arm.

"You are mine Isabelle. Don't you ever forget that." He growls.

I yank my arm away and get in his face "I am not a piece of property. I am a human being that can make her own decisions."

"Well you are going to regret this one."

"The only thing I regret is not making sure that you were dead." I walk off and this time Dylan lets me. I know that this isn't the last time that I was going to see or hear from him. I realize that James drove me here so I have to call a cab to get home. The whole time I am holding in tears and when I finally enter the door I slam it shut and lock it. I turn and slide down my door to the floor. I was crying and no matter what I couldn't stop. Everything I have been holding in flows out of my body along with my tears and I hate it. Crying has always been a sign of weakness in my family.

I tell myself to be strong and suck it up, but it doesn't work like it normally does. Then my phone goes off and the caller ID tells me it is Tuck. Perfect. I wipe my face and clear my throat before answering.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I was just calling to check up one you." His voice bring solace to me and I calm slightly.

"I am perfectly able to take care of myself."

"I know, but I can still worry can't I?"

I smile at this "Yeah I guess so."

"So how was your date?" My mind suddenly races. Should I tell him? I wait for a while until I hear Tuck's voice again "Hello? Issy you there?"

"Yeah sorry. My date was okay, but I don't think im going to see him again." Technically it wasn't a lie.

"Why not?"

"We just didn't hit it off I guess." We talk for a little while longer about the usual things like work and end up hanging up. I wash my face and let down my hair. I stare at myself for a while. "You are not going to be like that again. You won't be weak. You won't be used. Never again." I promise myself this and I go to bed and succumb to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys I am SO sorry that it has taken me so long to actually post anything. I would just like to thank all the people who decided to favorite and follow this story. Please feel free to message me with anything and PLEASE please please review.**

I awoke to my phone ringing, but I didn't get up fast enough to answer it. I rush over nearly tripping over my discarded heels on the floor. I check my missed calls. It was Tuck and he left a voice mail.

"_Hey Izzy its Tuck I was just wondering if it would be possible for you to pick Joe up from his karate match. I can't make it-"hearing_ his voice was lovely, but I didn't wait to hear his excuse. I quickly sent him a text telling him that I would and rushed to get dressed. Putting on a minimum amount of make-up on, jeans, a tank top, and flannel I ran out the door slipping on my boots out the door.

I barely made it in time, because he was up for his match. I spot Tuck in the bleachers and I go over to stand by him.

"You lied to me." I state simply crossing my arms over my chest and watching Joe's match.

"I know. I knew that you wouldn't have come if I had just asked you."

"Why do you need me here anyway?"

"Because I needed to talk to you."

"Alright" I sigh "I'm listening."

"I just wanted to apologize again for being so stupid and insensitive."

"Tuck it's alright. I told you I just overreacted."

"So I'm forgiven?"

"You're forgiven." I turn my attention back to Joe's match to see him get hit in the face. I flinch and fight my motherly instinct to go out and protect him. I had a hard time watching the rest of the match, but it was soon over with Joe tapping out. Tuck spots Kate and goes over to talk to her. Jealousy snaked through my veins, but Joe runs and hugs me which draws my attention away from Tuck and Kate. "Hey Buddy! You did so great out there!"

"I got creamed." He says glumly

"You didn't get creamed." He sits down on the bleacher and I kneel to help him with his shoes.

"What do you know about fighting? You're just a singer on Uncle Frank's cruise ship."

I am working the knot on the other shoe when the father of Joe's opponent comes over. He slaps my butt and that makes me stand to look at him. He towers over my small frame and I have to look up at him.

"Pain?" he asks "That's just weakness leaving the body." He finishes

I wanted so bad to show the man exactly what pain felt like, but Joe was there so I just smile, grab Joe's hand, and walk him to the car. "Hey Kate." I smile and wave at her

"Hey Izzy." I help Joe into the car and let Tuck and Kate finish their conversation. I get into my car and drive back to my place. I get dressed for my workout. First I start with the punching bag. I get a few reps in when my phone rang

"Yo Izzy it's me!" FDR's voice rings through "I was gonna go shoot pool with Tuck later and I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Sure where at?" I ask

"The bar that we love!"

"Alright I'll be there. See you later." I hang up to get ready.

I arrive at the bar and walk in to see Tuck and FDR there already setting up the table. I walk over and hear FDR talking to Tuck.

"Let me get this straight YOU put YOUR personal private details on a very public website"

"Yes."

"Are you insane? Izzy tell him he is insane."

I felt like I was being put on the spot so I grab a beer and take a swig. "I can't." I finally reply

"Why not?" FDR asks confused

Feeling kind of sheepish I tell him "I did too."

"What!?" He yells "Guys we can't just do that it's dangerous."

I roll my eyes and pull over a bar stool to watch them play.

"where are you taking her?" FDR asks Tuck.

"You got a date?" I ask and Tuck nods. Okay that hurt. My stomach clenched and not in a good way. I see him smile like a goofy teenager and that only makes it worse. This was Tucks moment so I just hide my feelings and pretend to be happy for him.

"Don't do that to me" Tuck says answering FDR's question.

"Taking her to Blarney Stone" FDR starts dancing

Laughing I tell FDR "Youre and idiot." I point to Tuck "and you are a cheeseball."

"What?" Tuck's voice got really high causing me to laugh again.

FDR steps in "You're going to go on this date and I'm going with you"

"No you're not."

"Yes I am." I give FDR a look. "What I'm scared for him. He hasn't done this in a long time. This girl could be all sorts of crazy"

I nod and add "Besides half of those girls pee standing up, Tuck. And the other half are on one of our watch lists."

"Hey you're on the site too and I'm pretty sure you don't pee standing up."

"And you would be correct, but I was on one of those watch lists." He opened his mouth to reply, but realizing that I had him there he shut it again. "Look lucky for you we are free tonight."

FDR butts in with "And I'm going to bring the binoculars, the hand cream-"

I cut him off "I'm not going to be a part of that." I give FDR a weird look and he winks at me.

"No please don't bring the binoculars I need a little privacy." Tuck objects. I smile at the way he says "privacy"

FDR compromises and we agree that I am going to get lunch at a restaurant down the street from where Tuck was taking his date and FDR was going to go to the movie rental place.

"One ring means you need and extraction, two rings a cleaner, and three rings means we can go home." FDR concludes

Tuck takes a drink of his beer "Two hundred yards." He says pointing at each of us

"Sold!" FDR yells

I laugh and try to focus on something else other than Tuck's upcoming date.

The date had arrived and FDR and I were in our places. I try to push out the horrible feeling in my stomach. I order my food when the call came. I hope and pray for only one ring, but to my dismay it rings three times. A lump forms in my throat, but I swallow it down. "Good for you Tuck." I whisper quietly.


	8. Chapter 8

Dear readers,

I would like to thank everyone for their support. It has meant a lot to me to hear from you. I apologize for not adding any new chapters lately. I have re-read the story and I wasn't pleased with it. So therefore I am going to be rewriting the entire thing.

Thanks so much.

P.s. I really need a Beta reader so please contact me if you are interested


End file.
